


Rewrite the Stars

by Party_Flavor



Series: Hamgelica [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza deserves to be happy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, no Hamliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: "That night Angelica decided to go alone, poor Eliza had caught a terrible cold and both her and Peggy had insisted Angelica should attend anyway. Angelica herself was not too sure about leaving those two alone at home, but she had been practically pushed towards the door and kicked out of the house by her little sisters..."Even if she burns, Angelica wants to stay with him, wants to see him triumph. She knows it's going to crash at some point, so she decides to seize the moment, take whatever life can give her and see it through.I do love my Eminem references very much, sue me.





	Rewrite the Stars

  
  


That night Angelica decided to go alone, poor Eliza had caught a terrible cold and both her and Peggy had insisted Angelica should attend anyway. Angelica herself was not too sure about leaving those two alone at home, but she had been practically pushed towards the door and kicked out of the house by her little sisters, and thus there she was, inside a carriage headed towards a ball held downtown. Most of the rebel soldiers would be there, it was bound to be interesting!

She could practically feel the heads turning in her direction as soon as she set a foot in the place, more specifically, as soon as her father’s money and status set a foot in the place. She wondered if anyone would be interesting enough to let their obvious monetary interest slide. If she had been anymore of a romantic she would have entertained the possibility of someone being at least mildly interested in her opinions, or willing to pay any attention to her rambling about Jefferson and Paine . 

She had been mingling for a while with  a glass of wine in her hand when a very handsome soldier approached her, he walked towards her directly and with intent:

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied" She raised her eyebrows in mockery as she stepped away from him.

"I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself" She was ready to move on after such a disappointing opening line, but he grabbed her arm to stop her in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation. Angelica didn’t notice his friends snickering in the background, her acquaintance Aaron Burr with particular satisfaction.    


"You’re like me, I’ve never been satisfied" She relaxed as he clarified what he had meant. 

"Is that right?" She smiled, teasing.

"I’ve never been satisfied" He swiftly grabbed her waist for the next dance, and she placed her hand in his shoulder, now that she was paying more attention she could see the stubble on his chin and deep eyes shining with both resignation and triumph, at the time she couldn’t have known what it was about, his will to fight and willingness to die.

As the waltz played in the background they both talked a bit about themselves exchanged names and last names, although he probably was already aware of hers. She talked about his father, omitting personal details, and he brushed his own past aside. Only living with what he had on his pockets, then, she mused. They proceeded to talk politics, dancing with their wits as much as they did with their feet; he was rather blunt and outspoken which made her eager to rise up to the challenge. With the violins in the background guiding her feet, who she was slipped her mind for a moment, her heart was beating faster and faster every time and for a second she actually believed she was free to be herself in front of this stranger. The fantasy died together with the melody, thus with a sharp intake of air she pulled away from him, back into the real world.

"I’ll see you later, Hamilton Sir" Angelica, swallowed down her blush and proceeded to meet other people and take another glass of wine. She didn’t want to seem too eager and she wanted to know if she had actually left an impression on Hamilton, or if all women were the same in his eyes, she was curious to see if she was deemed a worthy pursuit; would he move on or would he follow her?

While she was at it, she actually spotted Aaron Burr, she was half inclined to say hello to him, but her reluctance won in the end. The man was a complete mystery as Angelica didn’t think she had ever heard his opinion on anything. Not to mention he was a bit of a player and her search for conversation could easily be mistaken for romantic interest. 

She was finishing her third glass of wine near a closed balcony when Alexander Hamilton approached her again, she contained a smile.

"So, Miss Schuyler, have you met anyone interesting tonight?”

"God forbid anyone more interesting than you, Mr. Hamilton?" He chuckled.

"I don’t think that’s ever happened" She simply rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you deny it, Miss Schuyler?”

"Please, call me Angelica”

"Then you must call me Alexander”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the candlelight and the cheerful noise that came from the room, and although they both were a little tipsy, neither were actually intoxicated. Just enough alcohol to make them more comfortable, less stiff.

"Forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but would you mind if I courted you? In the entire room you were the fire that shone brighter, Angelica" She was unimpressed.

"Because of my social status?" Alexander was speechless for a few seconds, usually his flattery wasn’t received in such a manner. 

"You must forgive if I’m being blunt, the wine is already loosening my tongue" She apologized half-heartedly.  

"I daresay you would have responded the same way if there wasn’t a single drop of alcohol in your body" His tone wasn’t reprimanding, it was as humorous as it had been all night. Angelica, still was waiting for his answer. "I probably won’t be able to get away with lying, so I’ll be honest with you. I did first approach you with financial interests; however, it is your sharp mind what made me come back”

She smiled at him softly, nothing about him screamed he was lying, and he had been her favourite companion that night. She had never met anyone like him. Even if he was indeed lying, and her presence to him was just tolerable, she was eager to see him rise above his station, to act upon all those hundreds of things he was so sure he would do.

"I do hope you will write to me often" It was her way of saying yes.

"I’ll be delighted to, my dear Angelica”

They held hands in tranquility, mesmerized by the soft snow falling outside. His eyes shone brightly in a child-like wonder, not used to the winter aesthetic, but Angelica’s eyes were solely on him. Doubt and excitement fought inside her, their union would not be seen kindly by society and their struggles wouldn’t be insignificant. Her mind was forcibly quieted when he suddenly pulled her for another dance, she didn’t protest. This was the only perfect moment so might as well make it last. 

* * *

 

Both Eliza and Peggy were with her, giggling and asking questions, when his first letter arrived, but Angelica knew Alexander would do whatever he deemed necessary to succeed, she was going to burn eventually, she was sure, and yet… having been sheltered all her life, always pulled away from danger, she felt a hunger for the unknown, she was like a moth drawn to a flame, and she was aware of it, but she still wanted to see the world, she wanted to know what was on the other side, she needed to know where the narrow path took her because she already knew where the wide one lead. Even if it ended in tears and pain at least she wouldn't be living a script, stepping on a series of carefully placed steps and living the next day as it had been planned for her since the day she had been born. Even if she burned at the end, at least that meant she would get to see the fire.

If only to feel the heat, the warmth, if only to feel the pounding on her heart, and feel Alexander Hamilton’s hands, and his charming smiles and his stupids attempts at flirting. If only for the rush of adrenaline, or the momentary happiness, for the bliss of the high right before the fall. If only so she could feel alive for a little while, the consequences would be worth it. 

She wondered if in an alternate reality she could have fought by his side instead of behind him, be with him in the war instead of worrying at home. A world where she wouldn’t feel the constant need to search in the void for the impossible, a word, an essay, an ear, anything that was interested in hearing her voice. A world where there was a path she could walk, where there was success ahead, where she could lead just like any man, provided she had the aptitude. A word where she could prove herself. A word where people would look if she tried hard enough. She wondered if by marrying Alexander she would get at least a glimpse into it. 

If marrying Alexander was the closest she could get to that, if watching him walk firsthand, and shouting ideas that would have the impact of a murmur was the closest she could get, then she would take it.  Still, she had heard many horror stories of men whose personality turned 180 degrees as soon as they put on ring. And what if they lost the war? What if the revolution never came? Maybe there was a world where she would be permitted to die by his side if he was executed for treason. 

She didn’t tell Alexander of any of this, she limited her letters to Shakespeare and Philosophy, to bravery, and England, to Europe and Poetry, to pretty words that described in length how much she longed to see him again, and talk to him, and forget the real world existed for a few moments. Not because she believed it better to be pleasing him over telling him the truth, but because she knew letters were the only outlet he had in the middle of a violent conflict. How could she have complained at all about her pampered life while he put his life on the line and still be able to sleep at night? Besides, maybe if she stressed it enough he would be convinced that she needed him to come back to her safe and sound.

* * *

 

The winter, unlike the war, had ended; however, Hamilton wasn’t fighting for independence that night, although he still was heading towards a battlefield of sorts: Schuyler manor. He has on his best suit and had prepared a speech on hopes it would convince the stone cold patriarch to cede his elder daughter’s hand in marriage. His palms were getting sweaty and he had a knot in his stomach, but that wouldn’t stop him from going in there and doing what he had set out to do. 

When he entered  he was lead by a servant to the dinner table, where food was already served. Philip Schuyler was sitting down across from him with a frown on his face. He offered a smoke and Hamilton politely declined, the night only went downhill from there.  Upstairs Angelica was already getting ready for the worst, in the best of cases it would be an unnecessary measure, but she wanted to be ready for any scenario. Three tiny knocks were heard from outside her door, she quickly shoved it all under the bed before walking towards the door. 

"Peggy? What are you doing here?" The door was still ajar.

"I caught a glimpse from upstairs! Come on, let me in!" Before she could answer Eliza was also on her doorstep.

"Were you planning on leaving poor Eliza out of it? How horrible!" She gasped in exaggeration.

"Come in you two, before they hear us" Angelica whispered in exasperation. The other two hurried inside with complicit smiles and vibrant stares.

"So, Peggy, what does Mr. Hamilton look like?” Eliza inquired, as she sat atop the bed.

"He’s alright, I guess…"

"He’s handsome" Corrected Angelica with an eye roll, but immediately leaning in again. "What has father been asking him?" She tried to look calm, but her jittery leg gave her away.

"I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention" Peggy was still coming up with ways to defend herself, not realizing Angelica was already opening the door.

"Come on, let’s go listen in"

"Angelica, no" Eliza tried to protest, but she followed her anyway. The three sisters tiptoed around the house, careful not to be seen nor heard. They were talking about the war, and what could happen after it. Philips voice sounded calm and collected, only giving one word answers, while Hamilton loudly and passionately debated with him. Eliza grabbed Angelica’s hang trying to offer comfort, it was evident to the girls that it wasn’t going too well.

"Angie?" Peggy mouthed, worriedly. But before the oldest one could react, a booming voice was heard throughout the house.

"Enough!" Philip had yelled for the first time in months. That was their cue to retreat. Angelica managed to get Peggy to her room, but Elizabeth lingered with a doubtful stare,  both standing in the hallway next to their bedrooms. For a moment, silence; and then a crushing hug startled Angelica, throwing her off balance.

"You’re planning something, aren’t you?" Eliza asked, her voice weak.

"Oh, Liz…" Angelica couldn’t lie, but couldn’t tell the truth either, the girls shed tears.

"Take care of yourself" Maybe Eliza said it or maybe it was Angelica, a pause occurred, then there was only one sister standing in the hallway, and two living in the house.

* * *

  
  


The answer was no. The man had been impossible to convince. Alexander sighed with defeat as he walked to his carriage. It seemed he had failed to get the approval of one Philip Schuyler, and was most likely never going to see Angelica again. Angelica with her fiery passion and her knowing eyes. Angelica who had marvelously replied to all of his letters when he was in the front.

Angelica who was... sitting in the carriage right in front of him!?

"Ang-!?" She muffled his voice with her hand, and shushed him. "Angelica!?" He then proceeded to whisper, she answered with a mischievous smirk. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. "You’re crazy” 

Angelica patiently waited to see his conclusion. Would he leave her here or would he take her with him? Did he love her as much as he had said? Probably not, he had most likely exaggerated quite a bit, but still, if he loved her half as much, she would be satisfied. He stood there considering his options for a second. 

Then he gently lifted her chin towards him and kissed her with chastity.

"Let’s get the hell out of here, Angie!" He concluded.  

Once they were out of hearing range, out of  Philip Schuyler’s reach, they both laughed and hugged, their bodies vibrant with adrenaline. They couldn’t resist cheering and howling into the night, they forgot for a bit the roles they were playing and genuinely celebrated their union. It was a testament against expectations, a bold statement; it was the beginning of a phrase that still had no end, but they were confident they could finish it.

While he was in New York, Hamilton was sharing a place with one Hercules Mulligan and one John Laurens. Lafayette being rich enough to live in a palace. It’s an understatement to say they hadn’t expected a lady to visit.

Angelica and Alexander knocked the door three times and waited. Nothing happened. They knocked again.

"Crist! I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses. Jeez" It was Hercules’ voice. "So, Hamilton how did it go with…" He cut himself off as he opened the door and saw Angelica by Alexander’s side. He gaped, looking for words and processing this information.

"May we come in?" Asked angelica lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ‘course. Wait! No! Wait a second!" He slammed the door on their faces. There were noises and muffled conversations for a few minutes and then the door opened again. 

"You will have to excuse us for the mess, we were not expecting a lady." John Laurens greeted them, giving Alexander a pointed look, who just smiled sheepishly.  "Well come in, make yourself at home" He smiled to Angelica. "Alexander Hamilton, we  _ need  _ to talk"

Angelica was overwhelmingly ecstatic and somewhat doubtful at the same time, plus she really needed to think about what was going to happen from there, so she excused herself out of the room. As soon as she left both Hercules and John cornered Hamilton.

"What happened? What did you do? Did you bring her here against her will? Did you kidnap her? Alexander, oh my god! What were, no are, you thinking?”

"She’s here on her own accord. Her father disapproved of me and apparently she decided to run away. I simply found her waiting in my carriage” He was way more smug about that than he should be. Both started at him incredulously. He stared back with a grin.

"Man!" Mulligan exclaimed.

"Don’t let that woman go, Alex" John leaned in with a comically serious expression. "You will never find anyone like her!”

Hamilton just smiled with fondness. "I know”

"He’s got it bad!”

"Oh, shut up!”


End file.
